How Does That Happen?
by TYandthedancer
Summary: Once upon a time in a place called Liverpool, England there was a scary, scary house. This house was home to eight students of an elite boarding school. Among these students were Alfie Lewis and his pal Jerome Clarke. Some say they were more than just friends as one night something happened that changed their lives, and our knowledge of the human race, forever. Warning: MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Yeah doc, I think I've come down with the flu or something." Jerome sat on the table in the doctor's office, looking miserable.

"Well you certainly don't look good," replied Dr. Morbus, a smirk on his face. The doctor was an old family friend of the Clarke's. He and Jerome could always coax a laugh out of each other. "So, what are some of your symptoms?"

"There's this awful pain in my stomach and, do I look bloated to you?" Jerome lifted up his shirt and struck a pose. Now it was Dr. Morbus's turn to laugh.

Taking on a more serious tone, he said, "Actually, yes, you do look a little bloated. And you said stomach pain? Has there been any vomiting?"

"A few times."

"And when did these symptoms first appear?"

"It started a few weeks ago as what I thought was indigestion. It's been getting worse ever since."

"Any changes in behavior, eating, or sleeping habits recently?"

_Flashback- A few months before_

_ It was a Saturday night so the house was nearly empty. Other than Victor and Trudy, the only beings not out partying were Alfie and Jerome. They told the others that they had to finish their project for Mrs. Andrew's class. Little did the other housemates know the two had already finished their project. But, since they usually wait until the last minute for everything, this made for a good, believable excuse. _

_ Jerome and Alfie really just wanted to have more time alone together. They didn't want anyone to know about this alone time for fear of criticism. So they locked themselves in their room, away from the outside world._

_ They started by watching a movie while curled up next to each other. Even though it was a violent, action movie, they were still able to find some semi- romantic parts during which they found themselves moving closer to each other and holding hands. When the movie was over, the two boys shared their first kiss. It shocked them both. Neither of them was thinking about what they were doing. It just happened. _

_ After the reality of their actions sunk in, Jerome and Alfie couldn't stop themselves from kissing again and again and again and, eventually, it turned into more than just kissing._

_End of Flashback_

"But it only happened once," Jerome said as he finished telling Dr. Morbus the story, "And it was a long time ago."

"How is your, um, partner doing? Are they showing any of the same symptoms?" asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure. Things have been kind of awkward between us since… well, you know. But he's out in the waiting room. He had to come with because we're supposed to be at the library working on another project."

"Would you mind bringing him in here? I'd like to check him out too."

"Um, sure." Jerome left the room briefly and returned a few minutes later followed by Alfie.

"Hello Dr. Morbus," said Alfie, "I'm Alfie."

"Uh-huh," said Dr. Morbus, looking him up and down. "You're a dude."

"Uh, thanks?" said Alfie.

The doctor turned towards Jerome. "He's a dude."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jerome was kind of irritated. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Eh, sort of," replied the doctor. "So Alfie, how have you been feeling lately? Any stomach pain or anything?"

"A little bit of stomach pain actually," replied Alfie.

"Can I take a look?" Dr. Morbus motioned for Alfie to lift up his shirt. When the boy obeyed, the doctor examined his slightly puffy midsection. "Are you bloated too?"

Jerome couldn't help but giggle at this. Alfie, on the other hand, was extremely confused. "Bloated?" he asked. Then he noticed his friend's laughter and added, "Did I miss something?"

Disregarding that last question, Dr. Morbus said, "It's just that you two seem to be exhibiting nearly the same symptoms." Turning back to Jerome, "You said this happened after you-"

"Yes," interrupted Jerome.

"Interesting. Would you mind if I felt you stomachs?"

Neither of the boys objected. They lifted up their shirts revealing that they had the exact same little bump. "Any ideas about what could be causing this?" Jerome asked the doctor.

"I think," said Alfie, "we've both been infected with some kind of alien parasite and now it's growing inside of us."

"As crazy as that seems," explains the doctor, "You might actually be on the right track." Noticing the confused expressions on both Jerome and Alfie's faces he continued. "You see, there might actually be something growing inside you. It could be a parasite or a tumor. Given the fact both of you seem to have it; it's more likely that it's a parasite. It could've started in one of you and gotten passed to the other when you-"

"Okay, we get it," said Jerome, irritated. "Now would you please stop mentioning that?"

"Sorry, but it could be an important piece of information when it comes to treating you."

"So how are you going to figure out what it is?" asked Jerome.

"Well, I'd like to do an MRI on both of you. I'd like to do it soon just in case it is something serious. Can you guys be here tomorrow at four o'clock?"

"Sure," said both boys in unison. Then they left, curious about what the next day would bring.

After school the next day, Jerome and Alfie headed straight for the doctor. This time they used the excuse that they had detention and had to stay after school.

Once they arrived, Dr. Morbus took them to a back room for the MRIs. Alfie volunteered to go first while Jerome waited in the hall. Just a few minutes later, the doctor stuck his head out the door and said, "Jerome, I'd like you to see this." Jerome followed him into a room with a computer screen. When he saw what was on the screen, Jerome exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! That's what's inside Alfie? What is that?"

"It's your son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My what?" Jerome could barely force the words out of his mouth. He sat down, feeling as if he would faint if he didn't.

"Your son," said Dr. Morbus again. "Alfie's pregnant." He paused before adding, "With your baby."

"How?"

"Well, when two people-"

"I understand that part. I mean, how did this happen? We're both dudes."

"Oh believe me. I'm well aware of that. Anyways, this is what I think happened. When you two, um, you know…" Jerome nodded. "Somehow you guys must have, um, 'fertilized' each other."

"Wait, you said 'fertilized _each other_'. Does that mean that I'm…" He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. It was just too weird, too impossible.

"Pregnant?" Dr. Morbus finished for him. "Most likely, yes. I'd still like to do an MRI on you though. I'll tell Alfie after that."

Just minutes later Jerome was in the machine and Alfie was waiting in the hall, still in the dark about what was going on. Hours passed. Well, at least that's what it seemed like to both Jerome and Alfie. When the MRI was over, Dr. Morbus took the boys to his office where they all sat down to discuss the results of the tests.

Breaking the silence that hung awkwardly in the air, the doctor said, "Congratulations guys. Looks like you're going to be fathers."

Alfie was extremely confused upon hearing this. Jerome on the other hand, not so much. "What? Did you say fathers?" asked Alfie. Then he noticed that his friend wasn't confused. "Jerome, what's going on? Is this a prank or something?"

Jerome shook his head. "Remember when we-"

"Yeah," said Alfie quickly. He really didn't like speaking about what they did on that Saturday night at Anubis House.

Dr. Morbus jumped in to finish explaining for Jerome, "Somehow you guys, um, well, you're both pregnant."

"Both of us?" asked Alfie.

"Yes yours is a boy and Jerome's is a girl."

"So they're not aliens?"

"No Alfie, they're not aliens. They're babies, real human babies." Clearly Jerome was freaking out.

"How is this even possible?" asked Alfie.

"Well," Dr. Morbus paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not really sure."

"Well what happens now?"

"The babies will continue to grow inside of you for a little while longer. Then you'll give birth."

"But how?" interrupts Jerome.

"C-section most likely. There's no way you'll be able to do it naturally considering you're dudes."

The three continued to talk for quite some time. In this time, Dr. Morbus told the boys numerous things about their situation, including that they were both due on May 17th. Eventually Jerome and Alfie called a taxi and went home.

Home.

What were they going to tell everyone? They talked about it and decided the best thing to do was keep it a secret, at least for a little while. At some point it was going to have to come out. They had to tell Victor and Trudy right away though. They didn't want to but the doctor made them promise that they would.

When they arrived back at Anubis House, it was almost time for supper. Mara was helping Vera set the table and when she saw the boys enter she asked, "So how was detention?"

The boys had forgotten all about their excuse and were caught completely off-guard by this. "Uh, fine," answered Jerome a few moments later. He stood there for a few more seconds before he turned and walked away. Mara thought this seemed a little weird, the way Jerome was acting and all. She didn't question it though. She figured she'd leave that for later.

The students all sat and ate supper. When they were done they went their separate ways which, for Jerome and Alfie, meant going to their room to discuss, well, everything. As promised, Mara followed shortly afterwards. She was about to knock on their door when she heard them talking and decided to wait and listen. _I can't be hearing this right, _she thought. _Why would Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke be talking about babies? _They sounded so serious though, almost scared even.

She knew she should've left then but she didn't. She stayed there, standing by the door with her ear pressed against it. Then she heard the doorknob turning and quickly hid around the corner. She saw Alfie leave the room and walk down the hall. This was her chance to talk to Jerome, alone. She cared about him more than she showed and if something was wrong, if something was bothering him, she wanted to help.

Mara slowly walked through the still open door. Jerome looked surprised but underneath that there was something else, something totally different from the Jerome everyone knew. He looked like he was about to cry. At this point Mara knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Even making this accusation, Jerome didn't seem like himself.

"You're not fine," said Mara as she sat down next to Jerome. "I can tell."

"So you were eavesdropping."

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"I care about you." Jerome was taken aback by this. Not many people had openly said this to him before. He began relax then and decided to Mara everything. After all, he felt like he would explode if he didn't tell someone and Mara would probably be the best choice.

"Sorry," he said, "But I think I'm taken."

"Really? By who?" She seemed genuinely happy for him.

"Alfie."

"Wait, what?" asked Mara, confused. "Does this mean you're…?"

Jerome knew what she was getting at. "I don't know."

Mara just nodded. She didn't seem like she would judge him or anything though so Jerome told her the whole story.

"So you and Alfie are secretly dating," said Mara when Jerome was finished, "And you're both pregnant?"

"Yes," replied Jerome. "And before you ask, we're not sure how it happened or how it's possible."

"I'm not sure I want to know," said Mara, "But I do still want to help."

"Thanks Mara, but you can't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to know just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** "**You ready?" Jerome asked Alfie. Almost a full twenty-four hours had passed since the two had learned of their condition and they had finally worked up the nerve to tell Victor and Trudy.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alfie sighed. "It's almost as bad as telling our parents."

"Almost? It's worse!"

"What's worse?" asked Eddie as he walked past the open door of the room Jerome and Alfie shared.

"Nothing," Jerome answered nervously. "We just have to go tell Victor and Trudy something. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" asked Eddie. "You're acting like teenage girls who are about to tell their parents that they're pregnant." Neither Jerome nor Alfie knew how to respond to this so they laughed nervously and walked out of the room.

"We have to start hiding our emotions better," said Jerome once the two had made their way down the hall.

"Easy for you to say," said Alfie. "You're used to keeping everything bottled up. Me? Not so much; I'm like an open book."

"Well you better close your book. Do you realize what people would think about us if they knew?"

"They're going to find out eventually." Jerome had nothing to say to this so they quietly continued on to the kitchen where Trudy was making supper."

"Do you have a minute, Trudy?" asked Jerome feebly, he still wasn't quite sure what they were going to say. "We have to tell you something."

"Sure," she answered. "What is it?"

"Um, can you get Victor in here first?" asked Alfie, not wanting to explain it twice. "He should know too."

Trudy nodded as she left the room, returning moments later with Victor in tow. "What do you want?" boomed the agitated voice of their caretaker.

"We, um, well, you see…" started Jerome.

"Come on. I don't have all day. Out with it."

"We're pregnant," Alfie blurted out.

Trudy stared at the boys for a few second, not sure what to make of this. Then she busted out in uncontrollable laughter.

Victor on the other hand was far less entertained. "Is this supposed to be funny?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, sir," said Jerome quickly. "We're serious."

"But it's impossible," said Trudy still recovering from her laughing fit. She obviously didn't believe them.

"But it's true," said Jerome, trying to convince them of the truth. Then he got an idea. He took out his phone and dialed Dr. Morbus's number. As it was ringing he handed the phone to Victor. "Here, talk to our doctor."

Dr. Morbus and Victor chatted for a few minutes. As the conversation progressed, a look of bewilderment grew on the latter's face. After they hung up, Victor looked at Trudy and said, "They-they're telling the truth."

"They're really pregnant?" The same look of bewilderment was now featured on the face of the puzzled housemother. Victor just nodded. "But how?" she asked as she turned to face the boys who were still standing before her.

"It just…happened," answered Alfie.

"Do the others know," asked Trudy, referring to the other students.

Alfie shook his head, "No, we haven't told anyone."

"Actually," said Jerome, looking guilty, "I told Mara."

"What?" asked Alfie. "Why? I thought we were keeping it a secret."

"She said she'll help us."

"What if she tells?"

"We can trust her. The important thing is that she's helping us."

"We'll help you too," said Trudy, interrupting the boys' argument. "Won't we Victor?"

"I suppose," he answered. Then he walked out of the room, followed by a still angry Alfie.

Jerome, however, stayed behind to talk to Trudy. He told her everything she wanted to know about their situation. Minutes later, Jerome was about to leave but was stopped by Trudy. "I have one last question," she said. "How, um, how far along are you?"

"About four months," Jerome answered. Then he made his way to his room expecting to find Alfie there. There was someone there, but it wasn't Alfie. "Mara, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing after telling Victor and Trudy."

"I'm fine. It was incredibly awkward but I'm fine," Jerome said as he sat down next to Mara.

"So, they're okay with it?"

"I guess. They were just really surprised."

Mara laughed. "Well, it's not exactly something you hear every day."

Just then Alfie walked in, tensing when he saw Jerome and Mara laughing together. "So, you know?" he asked Mara, carefully avoiding eye-contact with her.

"Yeah," she answered. "Is that okay with you? I know Jerome wasn't supposed to tell anyone but-"

She was cut off by Alfie. "Relax Mara, it's cool. I think it's really nice of you to want to help." Upon hearing this Jerome let out a sigh of relief. The tension between him and his best friend was gone, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After this the weeks flew by. Then the weeks turned into months and before they knew it, Jerome and Alfie were seven months pregnant. Things had gone pretty well up until this point. I have a feeling that I might have just jinxed that though…

"Jerome? Jerome, where are you?" Alfie called throughout the house. He couldn't find him anywhere and they had to talk about when they were going to tell the rest of their housemates about the babies. With only two months left, the boys were quickly running out of time. Plus, their bellies seemed to be growing bigger by the minute; they were lucky to have been able to hide it this long.

"There you are," said Alfie as he walked into his bedroom to find Jerome and Mara laughing at, what appeared to be, a very funny joke. "Hey Mara," he said, turning towards the girl, "Would you mind giving us a minute alone? We have some important things to discuss."

Mara stood up and was about to leave when Jerome said, "She can stay. I don't mind."

"Well, maybe I mind," countered Alfie.

"Why?"

"I just feel that this is something we need to talk about alone."

"Look if this is about what we're going to tell everyone, Mara will be able to help with that."

"Yes Jerome," snapped Alfie, "That is what this is about and, no offence to Mara, but I believe this is something that we need to figure out by ourselves."

"Alfie's right, Jerome," said Mara, not want to see the boys fight.

"No Mara, he's not," Jerome said to her. "I want you to stay. I want you to help."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" asked Alfie. "Do you care about her more than you care about me?" His emotions had now completely changed from anger to the point where he was on the verge of tears.

"No, of course not, it's just that…" Jerome trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's just that what?"

Jerome was silent.

"Fine," said Alfie, then he turned around and walked out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

Jerome, also crying, chased after his friend. He finally caught up to him in the living room. "I'm sorry Alfie. Can we just talk about this?"

"Why? You already made your opinions pretty clear."

"Um, guys? Is everything okay?" asked Nina as she walked over to them. The boys suddenly grew nervous as they realized everyone in the entire house, with the exception of Victor and Trudy, was in the living room and had probably just overheard their fight. The boys, frozen with fear, couldn't speak.

Mara, who had chased after Jerome when he was chasing after Alfie, decided she better step in. "Actually there is something you all should know." She paused, taking a deep breath. "In a couple months there are going to be two new people living here. Two new _babies._"

"What?" interrupted Patricia, "You're pregnant, Mara. I never thought you'd be one to do that, no offence."

"No guys. _I'm_ not pregnant."

"Then who is?"

"We are," Jerome said, his hand motioning to himself and Alfie.

The entire living room erupted into hysterical laughter. "This is one of your pranks, right?" said Nina.

"They're telling the truth," said Mara.

"But how?"

"No one really knows," said Jerome.

"So both of you are… Or is it just one of you with twins?" asked Amber.

"Both of us are pregnant. Seven months pregnant to be exact," said Alfie.

"Do you know the genders?"

"Mine is a boy and Jerome's is a girl," answered Alfie.

"What are you going to name them?"

Alfie and Jerome had never actually thought about names before. "Um, we don't know," said Jerome.

"Great," muttered Alfie, "Another important thing we have to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

"How about Danielle for your little girl and Christopher for my little boy?" suggested Alfie.

"Eh," said Jerome, indifferent.

"You don't-woah, something's happening Jerome!" Alfie firmly gripped his swollen stomach with both hands.

"Define _something_," said Jerome, growing panicky.

"I think the baby's coming!"

"But we're not due for another two weeks."

"Apparently the baby doesn't care."

"Well I do," said Jerome. "I want both our children to be born as healthy as possible.

"So do I but we really don't have much say in when they choose to come now do we?"

"Well what do we do?"

"Go get Trudy!" Alfie pointed towards the door.

"Trudy! Trudy!" exclaimed Jerome made his way down the hall.

"Yes?" asked Trudy from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Alfie's gone into labor."

"Oh dear. I'll call a taxi."

**At the Hospital – 4 Hours Later**

"And here he is," said the doctor as he handed Alfie his newborn son. "Congratulations!"

"Aww, Jerome, come here." Jerome rushed to his boyfriend's side. Despite his obsession with gruesome video games, he really wasn't a big fan of blood or guts so he'd been waiting in the hall while Alfie suffered the excruciating pain that came with childbirth. "He looks just like you."

"Nah, I think he looks more like you," said Jerome.

"Come on, he totally has your eyes and nose. You want to hold him?" asked Alfie.

"Yeah," said Jerome as he reached out to grab his and Alfie's baby boy. "He's so precious." Jerome tried to fight the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Neither Jerome nor Alfie had noticed a nurse walk into the room.

"Um…I think we're still discussing that. Could you come back later?"

"Actually," said Jerome, "We _have_ decided. Christopher, his name is Christopher."

"I thought you said you didn't like that name," said Alfie, shocked.

"I never said anything of the sort." A smile crept onto Jerome's face. "Plus, I know how much you like that name and seeing that you're the one who's given birth to him-"

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that…um…experience." An uncomfortable look crossed Alfie's face.

"Was it really that bad?"

"By far theweirdest thing I've ever done and I've some pretty weird things."

"So…Christopher?" asked the nurse who was still standing in the doorway. Alfie and Jerome looked at each other before nodding simultaneously. "Great, I'll be back in a minute with the paperwork. And by the way, I think there are some friends here to see you."

With that in walked the whole of Anubis House. They congratulated Jerome and Alfie on the birth of their son. The teenagers then proceeded to talk about how adorable Christopher was as they took turns holding him. A few minutes passed before Jerome turned to Alfie and asked, "What exactly did it feel like when you went into labor?"

"I told you, Jerome, I don't want to talk about it," said Alfie with an annoyed look on his face.

"I know, but seriously, just tell me," pleaded Jerome.

"Okay," Alfie sighed. "There was this sharp pain and then everything felt wet. Then there was an intense cramping sensation that spread throughout my entire abdomen."

"Interesting," said Jerome while his fellow Anubis House residents stared in disgust.

"Why's that?" asked Alfie.

"I seem to be experiencing something eerily similar right now."


End file.
